


So? I love you...

by simplygrimly



Series: I Love Yoo Short Stories - Cliche Writing Prompts [4]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Lesbian, implied lesbian sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplygrimly/pseuds/simplygrimly
Summary: A tender moment between Rika and Maya leads to a confession.
Relationships: Maya Park/Rika Lau
Series: I Love Yoo Short Stories - Cliche Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671310
Kudos: 5





	So? I love you...

Rika glanced over at Maya, sprawled out on the couch, sleeping with her mouth slightly open despite the sound of the television. It had been a long day at work and both women were exhausted, unable to do more than choose a movie and order food to be delivered, but Maya hadn’t made it more than a half hour before passing out.

She was leaning against Rika, her head resting gently on her shoulder. Rika smiled at her, her gaze soft and adoring as she studied her relaxed features. It wasn’t often that Rika saw her so peaceful, the stress of their everyday life often overwhelming Maya as she struggled to maintain the bakery and the house. She brushed her hair from her face, her fingers lingering just a little too long on her cheek as she felt the ache of longing that always came with looking at Maya too long. The slight flush to her cheeks and the way her long eyelashes brushed her pale skin captivated Rika and she found herself entranced with what was surely an apparition from the gods. 

She couldn’t stop herself from running her thumb along Maya’s bottom lip, testing the softness of the pink skin of her full lips as her mind ran wild with yearning. Maya’s eyes fluttered open and Rika froze, her thumb still gently pressed to her lip in a clear indicator of what she had been thinking about. Maya didn’t immediately react, her stunned silence only freezing Rika in the moment and making it impossible for her to move, to explain herself. 

Maya sighed, the soft huff of warm breath against Rika’s hand only casting a heavier spell over the moment. She glanced up, her warm brown eyes holding Rika’s gaze for a moment before they closed slowly and Maya pressed her lips to her thumb. Rika moved her thumb slowly, dragging it sensually across the pout that Maya offered before caressing her jaw and threading her fingers through the hair at the back of her neck. 

She sighed and let Rika guide her, tilting her face to hers so that they were staring more directly into each other’s eyes. Maya was stunned by the intensity in Rika’s blue eyes, the color a shade darker than she had ever seen as a cloud of…  _ something _ … hung between them. 

“Rika…” Maya was breathless, her heart stuttering in her chest as she tried to put words to the desire building in her. 

Her grip tightened at the nape of Maya’s neck, bringing their lips ever so slightly closer. “Tell me to stop.” 

“I don’t want you to stop… Please…”

It was barely a whisper, a plea uttered on the edge of a breath, but it was enough to cut through the fog that had been hovering between them. Rika flexed her fingers and brought Maya closer, their lips meeting in a rough, desperate kiss. 

Maya’s body softened in supplication, eager to accept anything that Rika would give her as a soft moan disappeared in their kiss. It was easy for Rika to take control of the movement, shifting her body so that she was slightly above Maya, pressing their bodies together as if they could melt into one passionate being. Rika eased her back, pressing her back to the soft seat of the couch, settling against her body with a comforting weight that grounded Maya in the moment. 

Rika eased her hands up Maya’s sides, palms sliding slowly along the soft skin of her waist and climbing her ribs with an almost excruciatingly slow pace. Each touch was slow and deliberate, each sensation an offering made to the divine. She touched her with reverence, worshipping every curve and dip of Maya’s body as if it were a gift from the gods. Each kiss Rika pressed to her neck was a sacrifice of some small part of herself, each moan a whispered prayer, each breathless gasp an unspoken plea to something higher than themselves as they chased the pleasure that blossomed between them. 

Maya’s hands moved on their own, fingers sliding along the hem of Rika’s shirt to brush softly against her hips. She reveled in the way her body stiffened, the way she responded to the experimental brush of her fingers against the soft skin of her stomach. She pushed her hands up, snaking along the soft lines of her torso to mark a path from her navel to her breasts, applying gentle pressure over the lace of Rika’s bra to elicit a sharp gasp of pleasure. 

Rika stopped and pulled her shirt off, clumsily working the fabric over her head with one hand as she braced herself above Maya. She dropped it to the floor and looked down at Maya, enthralled by the way she bit her hip softly as her eyes roamed over Rika’s now bare skin. Maya’s eyes were hungry, taking in every inch of her and darkly hinting at the want for more as she lingered on the red lace of her bra and the waistline of her jeans. 

“I want to see you too.” Rika’s voice was low and husky, heavy with desire and uncertainty. She watched silently as Maya unbuttoned the front of her shirt and pulled it free of her arms, lifting herself onto her elbows to bring her lips closer to Rika’s in a silent invitation to come back to her body. Rika softly traced her fingers along the line of Maya’s jaw, down her throat, over the line of her sternum, and down to her navel. She left a trail of sparks and fire, the sensation of her touch lingering far longer than her fingers did. 

Maya’s breath was heavy and uneven, the sound tearing through the silence that lingered between them as Rika memorized the lines of her body, as if saving the memories for future use. “Rika…” 

Their eyes met as Rika snapped her gaze back to Maya’s face, her blue eyes suddenly dark and unreadable as she stared at her. Maya’s breath hitched, she was almost scared by the intensity that she saw in her best friend’s face. But the need to press forward overshadowed any hesitation she felt and she took a deep, shuddering breath. “Touch me again, please?” 

Rika pressed her eyes closed for a moment and sighed, her body tense with the effort to keep control of herself. Maya’s soft request was almost her undoing, but she clung to the thought that lingered in her mind as she tried to free the words from where they were stuck at the back of her throat. “Maya…” She rested her forehead against hers and looked down at her, searching Maya’s brown eyes for the strength to stop herself from ruining everything. “We can’t come back from this. I mean - we can’t undo this. It’ll change everything between us.” 

The whispered words hung between them like a dense fog, a vague threat that could shatter the magic that they were weaving around them. Maya shook her head softly and smiled, her lips curving upwards in gentle reassurance. She pressed a soft kiss to Rika’s lips and arched her body higher so that their skin met with a jolt of electricity that shocked them both. “So?” Rika could feel her lips brush against hers as she spoke, the movement almost painfully soft. “I love you…I always have.”


End file.
